Le Gage de Dumby
by Aparte
Summary: Le Gage de Dumby joué par une partie de trou de cul. Severus perdant ... à lui de séduire Harry.
1. Ma faiblesse, c'est toi

**Le Gage de Dumby.**

**Chapitre 1 : « Ma faiblesse, c'est toi. »**

Severus regarda ses cartes, il était maudit. Quel mauvaise journée ! Et ce deux qu'il pouvait pas poser en dernier ! Pourquoi avait-il oublier cette règle ! Il allait perdre, il ne lui restait plus que cette carte et tout le monde le regardait soucieux. Oui, il allait devoir subir l'action du directeur qui s'avérait déjà cruel. Severus ferma les yeux et posa sa carte. Dumbledore se leva et hurla joyeux :

- Le trou du cul c'est Severus !!!

Tout le monde commença à rire, et le maitre des potions grogna. Il avait déjà mal commencé. Il n'avait eu aucune paire et ses cartes étaient des plus médiocres. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il avait un horrible pressentiment. Dumbledore avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, oui, il allait vraiment passer un mauvais moment. Il baissa la tête et se composa un visage impassible. Il releva la tête.

- On ne peut jouer des gages sur des cartes Albus. C'est ridicule, fit Severus en levant un sourcil, et vraiment immature. C'est d'une gaminerie.

- Sauf que c'est vous Severus, mon cher ami, qui ai proposé cette arrangement, répliqua Albus en souriant.

« J'étais sûr que j'allais vous faire perdre vieux fou ! » pensa Severus excédé.

- Et c'est quoi mon gage alors ? demanda le maitre des potions.

Albus demanda à Minerva de s'approcher et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Remus était plié en deux ayant entendu ce que le directeur avait dit. Le reste des enseignants voulaient avoir la surprise. Minerva tapa la tête du Directeur en lui hurlant « Vous être fou Albus ! » se qui fit changer d'avis le vieille homme. Remus était écroulé au sol pleurant de rire ce qui exaspéra plus encore le professeur qui attendait patiemment son gage. Remus se leva et en rigolant proposa quelque chose qui fut accueillit par une autre tape de Minerva et du coup le loup-garou se retrouva de nouveau au sol. Albus congédia la sorcière qui refusait tout et dit un truc à Remus qui fut achevé par cette proposition des plus loufoque. Le loup-garou eu juste la force d'hocher la tête. Severus croisa les bras en voyant le directeur venir à lui.

- Alors Albus, s'impatienta Severus.

- Au début j'ai proposé un streap-stease sur la table des Gryffondors, mais Minerva était contre. Malgré que l'idée fut plutôt drôle à imaginer. La deuxième idée était la même mais à la table des Serpentards, j'ai toujours eu un refus. Remus a proposé alors que vous vous baladiez nu pendant un jour, mais Minerva n'a pas voulut non plus. J'ai donc choisis quelque chose qui durerait dans le temps, vous allez devoir séduire quelqu'un.

- C'est hors de question ! hurla Severus déjà hors de lui.

Albus rit doucement en prenant un bonbon au citron. Remus était mort ... de rire et Minerva regarda le Directeur soucieuse. Elle demanda alors :

- Mais Albus décidez vous à nous dire qui est la demoiselle que notre chère Professeur devra séduire.

- Mais vous avez déjà tord Minerva, intima Albus le sourire aux lèvres en tendant un bonbon au citron au professeur, ce n'est pas une demoiselle mais un jeune homme.

Minerva qui avait accepté le bonbon s'étrangla avec. Remus riant toujours sans pouvoir se contrôler fit léviter un verre vers le Professeur de Métamorphose qui ne pouvait presque plus respirer devant les yeux des autres enseignants qui ne faisaient absolument rien. Severus se décida à lui taper dans le dos et Minerva se sentit mieux. Snape la regarda dans les yeux et avoua :

- Si cela avait été une jeune fille je n'aurais pas pu, fit-il en se tournant vers Albus pour demander tout en portant un verre d'eau à sa bouche, alors qui est ce ?

- Harry James Potter.

Severus s'étrangla à son tour sous les rires du loup-garou. Il cracha le reste de l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le Directeur ravit. Son sourire s'effaça et il gémit doucement. Il regarda ses vêtements et d'un coup de baguette les arrangea.

- Severus tu m'as crachés dessus !

- Mais ... allez vous faire foutr ... non mais je vais pas ... non mais Potter ? Non mais ... NON !

Minerva s'approcha du maitre des potions mettant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle regarda méchamment le directeur et hurla presque :

- Albus, cela ne ce fait pas ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il va le faire ?!

Albus toucha le bout de sa baguette et toucha les cartes, elles s'illuminèrent de rouges et son regard devint grave et sérieux. Tout le monde regarda le spectacle, même Remus s'était remit de sa crise de fou rire. Severus se dégagea du professeur de Métamorphose pour toucher les cartes.

Il avait ensorcelé les cartes pour scellé et obligé la personne qui héritera du gage. Severus n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir séduire Harry Potter. Le sort qu'il avait lancé sur les cartes sûr de lui s'était retourné contre lui. Il baissa la tête. Ce sort rendait le pauvre qui avait hérité du gage, lui par conséquent, faible et le mènerait jusqu'à la mort si les termes du contrat n'était pas respecté, soit dit en passant, il devrait avoir mal à chaque écart des règles. Il se tourna vers le directeur déclarant froid :

- Il n'est pas obligé de m'aimer. J'essaye de le séduire, si cela ne marche pas, tant pis.

- Bien sur Severus, déclara Albus.

Les cartes redevint normales et Severus les lâcha en s'éloignant loin de ce bureau qui l'avait condamné. Il croisa Harry dans les couloirs et se contrôla pour ne pas l'embêter. Au contraire, il lui sourit doucement et stopa net le jeune homme. Il attrapa le bras de son vis-à-vis et lui murmura :

- Où vas tu Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta devant la familiarité que son professeur avait pour lui. Pourtant il était incapable de lui jeté cette réplique au visage. Il lui sourit doucement imitant le professeur et murmura à son tour :

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais je vais voir le Directeur.

Severus serra les poings, il lui avait sourit pour après lui dire que cela ne le regardait pas. Comment osait-il ? Il allait le réprimander, mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'échine. Il se crispa et Harry cru que sa réplique l'eut blessé. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda toujours en murmurant :

- Professeur allez vous bien ?

- Mieux maintenant que je te vois, répondit-il se jurant qu'il tuerait Dumbledore de l'obliger à dire des phrases aussi ridicule, Harry.

- M ... Merci Professeur. Vous ... Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait rougit, Harry Potter avait rougit ! Il grogna intérieurement alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire au jeune homme « Oui, toi. » Mais cela était beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup trop osé. Il baissa la tête et sourit plus encore devant l'air gêné du jeune homme qui avait lui aussi baissé la tête. Il la lui releva du bout des doigts sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme.

- Harry, tu es si mignon quand tu rougis.

Severus voulut se taper la tête contre un mur. Mais cette envie lui passa bien vite quand un jeune homme en colère le poussa violemment en hurlant :

- Ce n'est pas drôle Professeur ! Vous êtes taré ou quoi ?! Cela ne ce fait pas de ... de dire ça ! C'est encore un subterfuge pour vous foutre de moi avouez !

Severus se leva et le visage impassible regretta déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'approcha doucement de l'élève et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Puis se dégagea avant que Harry le repousse une nouvelle fois. Un sourire doux au lèvres il répliqua :

- Si je me foutais de toi, aurais-je fais cela ?

- Oui, indiqua Harry en se touchant les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, cela n'était rien du tout. Je pourrais le faire à Dumbledore si je le voulais. Cela ne représente rien, absolument rien.

Severus fulminait il hurla ignorant une irrésistible douleur au niveau des reins :

- Que veux tu ?! Que je te mettes dans mon lit pour te prouver que je ne me fou en aucun cas de toi ?!

- Au revoir Professeur.

Et Harry courut jusqu'au bureau du Directeur étrangement peuplé. Il vit Remus qui se mordait la joue, rouge écarlate, les larmes aux yeux. Minerva était rouge elle aussi, mais de la colère traversait ses yeux. Albus semblait fière de lui et les autres professeurs s'apprêtaient à partir. Ils s'en allèrent laissant Harry légèrement perturbé avec ses professeurs de Défenses contre les forces du mal et Métamorphose ainsi que le Directeur. Minerva se leva en colère et déclara aux deux autres :

- Vous êtes irrécupérable. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je ne peux rien dire maintenant, mais je n'en pense pas moins ! Vous êtes irrécupérable !

Et elle s'en alla. Dumbledore invita Harry à s'assoir ignorant ouvertement McGonagall. Il lui tendit un bonbon au citron moldus et demanda au jeune homme sous les yeux larmoyants de Lupin :

- Harry, as tu croisé Severus ?

- Oui Professeur, pourquoi ? En réalité, il était très étrange et il a ...

Harry s'interrompit voyant son professeur de DCFM explosé de rire sur le sol ne pouvant s'empêcher de repartir dans son fou rire. Albus regarda son ami et le jeune élève, il eu un sourire désolé pour lui et déclara :

- Je vais devoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je m'en voudrais que l'un de nos meilleurs professeurs ne meurent de rire. En échange j'aimerais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi Harry.

- Tout ce que vous désirez professeur, répondit Harry rassuré que l'état de Remus puisse s'arranger.

- J'aimerais que tu ne me quittes pas en ce moment.

- Une attaque de Voldemort ? demanda Harry retenant son souffle.

- Non, une attaque du Professeur Snape, déclara Albus sachant pertinemment que le professeur préparait déjà sa vengeance.

Un nouveau fou rire prit Remus qui murmurait « On a fait fort pour cette fois ! Le pauvre Severus s'en remettrait jamais ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Oh mon dieu ! Ha, ha, ha ! C'est vrai que si Harry reste avec vous ... ha ha ha, plus rien à craindre du maitre des potions ! Ha ha ha ! » Harry regarda le loup-garou doucement. Dumbledore écrivit une lettre et la mit dans la main de Lupin et le transféra d'un coup de baguette Remus à l'infirmerie.

- Harry, fais attention à toi.

- Monsieur le Professeur Snape s'est conduit étrangement avec moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire ou pas. Vous savez, il a été vraiment gentil, il ma tutoyé, et il m'a légèrement embrassé. Légèrement ! Il ne m'a pas violé non plus ! Je voulais savoir, si il risquait des problèmes à cause de moi.

Albus fronça les sourcils comme si il cherchait ses mots. Pourtant le vieille homme ne pensait nullement à ça. Il réfléchissait plutôt aux bonbons moldus qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûter. Puis il demanda à Harry soudain curieux :

- As tu déjà joué au trou du cul ? C'est un jeu avec les cartes ! Le deux est la meilleure carte et puis après c'est dans l'ordre normal : trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, valet, dame, roi, as. Le premier à avoir la main met une carte alors les prochains joueurs mettent une carte jusqu'au deux. Dès que le deux est posé, alors le tour s'arrête. Le joueur ayant la main peut aussi mettre des doubles, des triples, des quadruples, des combinaisons de plusieurs cartes ! Mais il ne faut jamais terminer avec un deux. Si on fini avec cette carte, on devient trou du cul. Au deuxième jeu, le trou du cul donne ses deux meilleurs cartes au président et lui ses deux mauvaises, le vice-trou du cul donne sa meilleure carte au vice-président et le vice-président lui donne sa pire carte. Le reste des joueurs sont des neutres. Le but est de finir en premier !

- Je connais ce jeu. C'est Dean qui vous l'as appris Professeur, demanda Harry.

- Effectivement Harry. Vous y avez joué avec les garçons du dortoirs ?

- Oui professeur, vous avez oublié de dire que si deux cartes identiques sont posés, par deux personnes différentes évidemment, alors le troisième joueurs devra mettre la même carte que les deux premiers joueurs ou sinon il doit passer son tour. Le quatrième joueur peut alors mettre la carte qu'il veut.

Albus se gratta la tête. Si ils avaient respectés cette dernière règles, Severus allait peut-être pas perdre. Maintenant il était trop tard ! Il prit un autre bonbon au citron et avec une délicieuse passion, ce mit à le sucer. Il soupira d'aise et congédia le jeune homme lui faisant promettre de rester assez près de lui.

Harry fonça dans les couloirs ses affaires dans les bras, il courut jusqu'en cours de Potion, étant sûr que malgré la gentillesse soudaine du maitre des potions à son égard, cela ne changerait rien.

Il avait tord.

Quand Harry arriva en cours avec plus de dix minutes de retard, aucune réplique ne se fit entendre. Un sourire limite crispé flottait sur les lèvres du Professeur qui indiqua la place de Harry d'un mouvement de tête. Il laissa son regard se balader sur le corps de l'élève. Il était plutôt bien roulé, surtout de dos. Severus secoua la tête, non il tuerait le sénile fou et enleva dix points au Gryffondor pour la forme en voyant Neville faire imploser sa potion. C'était les points de Potter normalement. Il en enleva encore vingt au cours de la première heure. Puis changea les instructions au tableau demandant à Harry de le rejoindre. Le Gryffondor avança tête baissé. Il s'approcha du professeur sans dire un mot, ne levant les yeux seulement quand deux grandes mains prirent les siennes amoureusement. Harry les retira en regardant la classe, personne ne les observaient, tous plongés dans leur potion complexe. Le Professeur murmura :

- Tu n'aimes pas les potions et tu ne feras pas de carrière en rapport avec ce domaine, alors à quoi bon travailler n'est ce pas ?

- Pour ... pour avoir de bonnes notes ! Et puis je n'ai pas à rien faire ! J'ai mes ASPICS comme tout le monde ici.

Severus toucha discrètement le menton de son vis-à-vis un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Charmeur de serpents. Harry soupira et enleva les mains de son professeur.

- Je ne veux pas être privilégié !

- Mais Harry, tu es ennuyé à chaque fois que tu viens ici. Je veux seulement que tu ailles mieux. Et ... c'est moi qui corrige les ASPICS en potion, alors je te mettrais une bonne note.

Harry en avait marre. Sa patience avait des limites, que Severus avait dépassé. Le jeune homme hurla hors de lui en attirant tout les regards sur eux :

- Maintenant vous allez me laisser travailler ou vous allez encore me touch ...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard sombre de son Professeur. Il se tourna vers les élèves et ils se replongèrent dans leur potion. Severus, d'un doigt, ramena le visage du jeune homme vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il murmura de nouveau :

- On reparlera après le cours Harry. Allez, va aider tes amis.

Le jeune homme quitta le professeur et passa de table en table pour aider ce qui avait besoin d'aide. Et Severus vit ravit que le Gryffondor aimait le faire et qu'il se débrouillait bien mieux. Quand les trois heures de cours fut enfin terminé et que l'heure de manger était annoncé, Harry demanda à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre car il devait parler à leur professeur. Ils le quittèrent avec le sourire s'inquiétant un peu tout de même, car leur professeur était étrange aujourd'hui.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un bureau poussant un chaudron et ne répondit pas. Harry allait bien, mais son professeur ... non. Le jeune homme soupira et répondit finalement légèrement énervé :

- Moi je vais plutôt mal, mais la raison est que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Vous n'êtes pas normal aujourd'hui, et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Vous vous comportez étrangement avec moi. Alors la question est : allez vous bien Monsieur ?

Severus regarda le jeune homme avec attention, il devait choisir ses mots. C'était vraiment nul de faire ce gage, en même pas une demi-journée, il avait été découvert. Vraiment pas doué. Il baissa les yeux pour reprendre contenance et murmura :

- Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de cacher ce que j'éprouve. Quelqu'un de froid, n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peu apprécier, alors aimer ... Je suis seul, et j'en souffre. La solitude c'est bien quand cela n'est pas dans le long terme. Moi je n'en peux plus. Et ... je montre alors ce que je suis réellement, j'arrête de faire le pauvre con qui te hait, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te hais pas, je ne t'ai jamais haïs. Tu es important. Même si j'ai tout fais pour que tu te croie moins que rien, je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Pardonne moi Harry, aujourd'hui je veux arrêter de mentir. Juste aujourd'hui, je veux être assez égoïste pour arrêter de mentir et faire mal aux personnes qui m'entoure.

Harry leva la tête et plongea ses yeux émeraudes remplient de tristesse dans ceux sincère de Severus. Parce que oui, il l'avait pensé, affreusement pensé. Il avait en disant ses mots voulut être assez égoïste pour arrêter de mentir, de ce mentir, de ce rendre plus noir encore. Il avait mentit pour ses sentiments envers l'élève, ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il devait penser, ni éprouver, il ne savait plus du tout, plus rien n'était certitude. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit précipitamment quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue. Oui, il avait réussis à se rapprocher de lui, assez pour devenir son ami. Assez pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Harry toucha là où ses lèvres s'étaient égarées. Les folles !

- Vous êtes assez froid oui. Mais n'est ce pas excitant l'inconnu ? C'est ce qui attire beaucoup de gens. C'est vrai que parfois être trop froid blesse et que parfois on ne s'en rend pas compte. Moi je me rends compte d'une chose, vous êtes assez bien pour qu'on ne voit plus le sévère professeur de potion mais plutôt quelqu'un de désespérément seul, de désespérément gentil, quand vous faites un effort.

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles du Gryffondor lui réchauffait le coeur, il se sentait légèrement moi seul. Les potions n'étaient peut-être pas la clef à tout comme il en était sûr dans le passé. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensible pour Harry. Le Gryffondor le trouva plus mignon encore et re-déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est pour vous remerciez d'avoir dit que j'étais mignon tout à l'heure.

Severus captura les lèvres du Gryffondor. Cette fois ce ne fut pas un simple effleurement. Et Harry savait que le Professeur ne le lâcherait pas, il se laissa faire refusant pourtant l'accès de sa bouche au Serpentard. Celui-ci mordillait les lèvres qui ne voulaient pas s'ouvrirent. Severus lécha les lèvres du Gryffondor et en suçota une, l'envie folle traversant son esprit. Harry laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche laissant libre accès à la langue du Maitre des Potions qui soupira de bien être en découvrant la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il y trouva une langue qui avait décidé qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Ce qui énerva le maitre des potions qui se détacha du Gryffondor pour embrasser une lèvre doucement.

- Et ça, c'était pour te remercier des baisers sur les joues.

Harry se sentit mal. Il refusait de penser qu'il avait apprécié. Il demanda alors à son professeur soudain inquiet :

- Qu'arrive t-il à des amants de nos âges ?

Cette question avait traversé son esprit et il l'avait laisser sortir sans mesurer ses propos. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres du maitre des potions qui répliqua :

- Tu veux déjà qu'on arrive là ? C'est un peu précipité. Mais pour répondre à ta question : il n'arrive rien. Tu es adulte, moi aussi, les gays sont respectés dans le monde sorcier. Nous ne risquons rien, et je suis sûr que le sénile ne dirait rien si on était ensemble. C'est lui qui voulait que je tente quelque chose pour toi. J'ai tenté, et je t'ai.

Harry enleva les bras qui s'étaient enroulé autour de sa taille alors que son professeur lui avait volé un baiser. Encore. Le Gryffondor le regarda sévèrement et lui dit outré :

- Vous ne m'avez pas ! Je ne vous aime pas et je sais que cela est réciproque ! Ce baiser dit seulement que vous êtes assez fou pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Alors maintenant lâchez moi !

Severus se sentit mal, il voulait soudainement vomir. C'était allé trop vite, bien trop vite. Il toucha la joue de l'élève puis ses paupières finissant par ses sourcils. Il descendit sa main touchant les lèvres qu'il commençait à aimer sans vouloir ce l'avouer. Il toucha son cou et soupira en prenant l'élève dans ses bras. Oui, cela marchait toujours pour séduire quelqu'un.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

- Appelle moi Severus par pitié Harry.

Oui, il savait que Harry tomberait dans ses filets. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que le jeune homme sache qu'il ne l'aime pas, que c'était un gage qui l'avait obligé à faire cela. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux à travers les lunettes rondes du Gryffondor. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Ses phrases étaient de plus en plus celles que pourrait sortir une Poufsouffle en chaleur. Il frissonna. Il commençait à se dégouter de lui même.

- Je ne vous appellerais Severus seulement en privé alors. Je suppose que je dois aussi vous tutoyez donc.

Severus ne lâcha toujours pas le jeune homme. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et souffla sur ce cou qu'il commençait à aimer. Par Merlin ! Il allait vraiment devoir tuer Dumbledore ! Il remonta son visage jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. Il lui susurra :

- Tu supposes bien mon Harry.

- Je ne suis pas votr... ton Harry ! Je suis le Harry de personne.

- Et tu ne veux pas l'être ? demanda Severus légèrement triste de ce faire rejeter au temps de fois dans la journée. Tu ne veux être le Harry de personne ? Jamais tu ne veux que quelqu'un te murmure qu'il t'aime suffisamment pour que tout les Harry du monde ne soit rien comparé au Harry qui est devant lui, toi ? Qu'il déclare que tu es SON Harry parce qu'il est fou de toi et que la jalousie le prend dès que tu es loin de lui, près des autres et qu'il devient possessif par amour ?

Harry se dégagea de son professeur pour pouvoir le dévisager. A force, le jeune homme pensait légèrement que son professeur était assez fou pour être amoureux de lui. Harry secoua la tête, non, il se foutait encore de lui. Il le détestait et ce serait toujours ainsi.

Severus regarda son élève triste. Encore un rejet. Mais à-vrai-dire, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Il allait toujours trop vite, il n'avait guère l'habitude de se montrer doux et attentionné. Alors pour le Gryffondor ... Mais il aimait bien finalement semer le trouble chez Harry.

- Mais vous ne m'aimez pas Professeur.

L'affirmation fit étrangement mal au maitre des potions. Son regard s'assombrit alors que le Gryffondor s'en allait. Quand la porte se referma, il resta quelque instant à regarder là où se tenait son élève quelque minute plus tôt, il toucha ses lèvres se rappelant des contacts, et ses yeux se firent plus sombres encore. Harry l'avait rejeté dix fois dans la même journée, par des mots, par des gestes, les deux à la fois. Severus serra les poings. Cela était une évidence que Harry allait résister à ses avances.

Severus se détendit légèrement en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il vit le garçon qui l'avait rejeté trop de fois dans la matinée. Il le dépassa sans le regarder et s'installa à sa place et se servit copieusement, pourtant ne mangea pas grand chose. Dumbledore regarda Severus qui se touchait les lèvres sans rien manger. Il lui sourit doucement et le professeur lui tourna le dos tout en regardant le Gryffondor, qui leva les yeux sur lui.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry inventait une excuse pour justifier que son professeur l'ai retenu aussi longtemps. Hermione et Ron ne furent pas dupés mais ne dirent rien attendant avec impatience que Harry lui avoue plus tard ce qui c'était réellement passé. Les autres Gryffondors écoutèrent son récit et rirent quand Harry leur dit que Snape l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou, et que Harry avait essayé de fuir. C'était ce que Harry aurait voulut. Il aurait courut, Snape à sa poursuite, il se serait fait rattrapé et il aurait eu une retenue. Vallait mieux cela que ... les baisers non ?

Harry ne mangeait pas non plus, il toucha ses lèvres gestes qu'il arrêta quand Dean lui dit que le maitre des potions faisait la même chose depuis qu'il était rentré. Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur qui touchait effectivement ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en faisant le même geste. Puis Hermione qui avait vu l'échange, tapa gentiment sur le bras de son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu nous expliqueras tout dans la Salle Commune, pas moyen de te défiler.

Harry prit une cuisse de poulet et la mangea doucement. Puis n'ayant pas faim du tout, se tourna vers son amie et lui répondit à l'oreille :

- Bien, mais là, je dois y aller. Excuse moi.

Elle lui sourit et il sortit. Il attendit cinq minutes adosser au mur, et son professeur arriva. Il sourit au Gryffondor, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs menant au parc sans un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry se retourna vers Severus calme et sérieux.

- Hermione et Ron veulent savoir, je ne leur mentirais pas.

- Bien Harry. Si tu le souhaite je ne peux m'y opposer. De plus vous les Gryffondors, vous ne vous servez pas des faiblesses des autres, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Harry baissa la tête. Valait mieux qu'il n'avoue pas qu'il devait être à Serpentard, sinon le Maitre des Potions, ne voudrait surement pas qu'il mette ses amis au courant. Puis la dernière phrase de Severus lui fit remonter la tête. Faiblesse ? Il le regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

- Je ne connais pas votre faiblesse, comment pourrais-je la dire à Ron et Hermione ?

Severus sourit doucement et touche la joue du plus jeune. Il lui dépose un doux baiser sur la joue et murmure près de son oreille :

- Ma faiblesse, c'est toi.

Harry reste bouche bée alors que son professeur s'éloigne loin de lui. Et que le Gryffondor sens encore son souffle brûlant sur sa peau froide. Les paroles de Severus résonne encore à ses oreilles, et il tombe à genou. Hermione arrive en courant suivit de Ron qui resta un peu en retrait quand la jeune fille prit Harry dans ses bras. Ron s'approcha doucement de son ami et posa une main réconfortante sur sa tête.

- Harry, commença Hermione en berçant son ami, c'est encore Snape ? On l'a croisé, il nous a dit de nous dépêcher, que tu nous attendais. C'est lui hein ?

Harry secoua la tête. Son professeur n'avait rien fait. _« Ma faiblesse, c'est toi. » _Ou peut-être avait il dit quelque chose qui ... non, il n'avait rien fait !

- Il a rien fait Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fit Harry en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa Salle Commune, je crois que je vous dois des explications.

Harry soupira en se laissant tomber sur un canapé et Hermione lança les sorts pour que personnes ne puissent les entendre, ni les voir. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de ses amis et ferma les yeux pour être plus attentive à ce qu'allait dire Harry.

- Allez va y Harry, Hermione à l'air d'être prête, et moi aussi.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il inspira et expira avant de partir dans son récit.

- Ce matin je suis ... je devais aller au bureau de Dumby, j'y suis allé, mais sur le chemin j'ai croisé Snape. Il ne m'a pas parlé méchamment. Il m'a tutoyé et me souriait. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, donc je lui ai demandé si il allait bien et il m'a répondu qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant que j'étais là. Vous me connaissez, j'ai rougis comme un idiot, et il m'a dit que j'étais mignon comme ça. Je lui ai hurlé dessus étant sûr qu'il se foutait encore une fois de moi et il ... il m'a légèrement embrassé.

Hermione se redressa sur le canapé comme électrisé. Et regarda Harry les yeux exorbités. Ron semblait lui aussi choqué, mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient parlé. Harry continua donc :

- Il m'a dit que ce baiser prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas. Je lui ai dit que je pouvait faire la même chose à Dumbledore. Un effleurement ce n'est pas important. Il m'a demandé alors en hurlant si je voulais qu'il me mette dans son lit pour voir si il me mentait ou pas et il est partit. Je suis allé chez Dumbledore et Remus était sur le sol en rigolant sans arrêt, je vais devoir aller le voir à l'infirmerie demain. McGo avait l'air vraiment en colère et Dumby m'a fait promettre de rester avec lui parce que Sever ... Snape allait le tuer. Je suis partis et je suis arrivé en cour de Potion.

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer comme une carpe. Puis des sons sortirent de sa bouche pour former des mots, des phrases :

- Tu ... tu as aimé le baiser ?

- Là, je ne ... je ne sais plus. Pour l'instant il ne s'est rien passé. Le pire est dans le futur.

Hermione se laissa retomber dans le canapé, tête en arrière, vaincue. Harry sourit devant le malaise de ses amis. Mais eux n'avait pas été la victime, il devait ce l'imaginer. C'était peut-être pire finalement.

- A la deuxième heure de cours il a voulut que je vienne le voir, vous vous souvenez ? Il m'a prit les mains amoureusement, je les ai retiré. Mais vous tous vous étiez plongés dans vos potions, vous n'avez rien remarqué. Et heureusement. Il m'a demandé alors si ça servait à quelque chose de participé à son cours, puisque je le détestais. J'ai répondu que je passais mes ASPICS moi aussi et que je voulais avoir de bonnes notes et il ma proposé de me les mettre, de me mettre une bonne note en ASPICS sans rien faire puisque j'étais ennuyé à chaque fois que je venait à son cours. C'est là que j'ai hurlé et que tout le monde m'a regardé. Il a foudroyé tout le monde du regard et m'a murmuré qu'il voulait qu'on parle à la fin du cours.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle avait remarqué que leur professeur était étrange avec Harry. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était allé jusque là, mais bon ... elle comprenait mieux maintenant.

Ron, lui était stoïque, il attendait la fin de l'histoire pour réagir. Il voulait vite tout savoir.

- Enfin bref, continua Harry, je suis resté et il m'a demandé si j'allais bien toujours en m'appelant par mon prénom et en me tutoyant. Je lui ai répondu que cela n'allait pas parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de ce la faire mauvais professeur noir. Et qu'il ne m'avait jamais haït. Qu'il voulait être égoïste pour une fois et arrêter de mentir. Je l'ai trouvé si humain, si gentil que je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Il était un peu surpris je me suis expliqué en disant qu'il était sympa et qu'il pouvait plaire, qu'il était seul mais que cela touchait. Je l'ai de nouveau embrassé sur la joue. Il était tellement mignon à ce moment là. Je lui ai dit que c'était parce qu'il m'avait dit que j'étais mignon quand on s'était croisé le matin. Et là ... il m'a réellement embrassé. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Il les avait enroulé autour de ma taille quand ... il a prit possession de ma bouche. J'ai essayé de la fermer, mais ... à un moment j'ai pas pu. Je ne lui ai pourtant pas répondu dans le baiser, alors il a arrêter. Puis il m'a embrassé ma lèvre inférieur doucement. Il était si doux à ce moment là. Il m'a dit que c'était pour les baisers sur la joue. Je crois avoir encore rougis.

Hermione avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Si Harry aimait son professeur, alors ainsi soit il. Ron lui était impassible. Tellement qu'il en ferait tremblé de jalousie les Serpentards. Malfoy lui même !

- Après ... j'ai voulus savoir ce qui arrivait à deux amants de nos âges. Ok, c'était peut-être pas le moment de posé la question. Il l'a prit à la rigolade en disant que j'étais bien pressé. Et m'a répondu, donc que l'on avait rien à craindre, que Dumby lui avait conseillé de tenté quelque chose pour moi, qu'il avait tenté et qu'il m'avait. J'ai été hors de moi et je lui ai dis qu'il ne m'avait pas. Il avait l'air si mal ! Je l'ai beaucoup rejeté aujourd'hui. Il a touché mon cou et m'a prit dans ses bras. J'y étais comme chez moi, tellement bien ! Il m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer. Il m'a murmuré dans l'oreille, j'ai eu des frissons. Et il m'a appeler SON Harry. Je déteste quand on me prend pour un objet avec une possession. Il m'a demandé si je voulais un jour qu'on même assez pour que l'on soit si jaloux que l'on m'appelle MON Harry, comme lui précédemment. Je lui ai dis, que lui ne m'aimait pas et je suis partit vous rejoindre.

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda :

- Et quand tu t'es baladé avec lui dans le parc ?

- Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais tout vous dire et il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas le problème. Que vous ne vous servirez pas de ses faiblesses.

- Quelles faiblesses ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à mieux comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Il m'a dit mot pour mot : « Ma faiblesse, c'est toi. »

Hermione et Ron prirent Harry dans leur bras sachant pertinemment que l'histoire était fini. Hermione osa enfin demander :

- Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ... j'ai été si heureux qu'il me dise ça. Et en même temps si triste. Je risque de mourir à tout moment avec Voldemort sur mes talons.

- Et tu as peur qu'il souffre, conclu Ron avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois, fit Harry en comprenant enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était bon de pouvoir parler à ses amis.

_« Ma faiblesse, c'est toi. »_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Et voici ma première Severus/Harry._

_Reviews ?_

_Aparté._


	2. Comment faire tomber Harry Potter

_Je suis vraiment heureuse de vos reviews ! Merci, merci, merci. Donc avec un peu (beaucoup ?) de retard que je poste cette suite. ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mes chers lecteurs et lectrices._

**Le Gage de Dumby.**

**Chapitre 2 : **_**« Comment faire tomber Harry Potter dans vos bras de Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley »**_

Harry ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Ron était assit sur lit les yeux dans le vide. Le rouquin pensait, pensait seulement que sa vie était fini aujourd'hui. Il regarda le propriétaire du lit en levant un sourcil. Le brun souriait à son ami qui semblait ouvertement malheureux.

- Il y a eu un problème avec Hermione, demanda Harry inquiet.

- En effet, répondit le rouquin sans rien expliquer.

Harry leva un sourcil à son tour et prit son ami dans les bras. Il le serra fortement dans ses bras et le fit basculer sous lui pour le chatouiller. Ron vaincu avoua :

- Elle n'a pas le bon sexe.

Harry sursauta les yeux écarquillés. Il bredouilla en se levant pour laisser Ron, rouge pivoine, se lever à son tour. Harry lui tourna au tour comme pour voir si il avait bien comprit et que la réponse ne serait pas dans son dos. Ron grogna et le brun retourna en face de son ami et lui demanda ouvertement :

- Tu veux dire que tu ne préfères pas le sexe féminin ?

- Exact.

- Et comment tu t'en ai rendu compte ? demanda Harry visiblement très intéressé et surtout très heureux de ne plus être le seul.

Ron s'assit sur le lit du brun et le propriétaire s'assit à côté de son ami. Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut avoir entièrement confiance en lui. Après tout, Ron n'avait rien dit quand lui même avait avoué à Hermione et Ron qu'il l'était un mois plus tôt, et la veille quand il avait insinué qu'il avait aimé comme un fou les lèvres de leur professeur de potions. Honnêtement, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Et le rouquin le savait parfaitement.

- Blaise.

- Oh ! fit Harry en se grattant le crâne.

- Je suis dans la merde Harry.

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire, est ce que moi je suis dans la merde ?

Ron le regarda en levant un sourcil lui faisant ravaler ses mots. Ok, il était dans la merde. Il baissa la tête et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ron toucha son épaule pour le réconforter alors que l'autre Gryffondor commençait à désespérer doucement.

- Bon, ok je suis dans la merde. Et vaux mieux pas arriver en retard en cours avec Snape sinon ça lui donnera une raison de me coincé entre deux murs.

Ron pouffa et l'autre Gryffondor fit la grimace. Il toucha le bras de son ami et demanda :

- Veux tu qu'Hermione soit au courant ?

- Ne le prend pas mal surtout Harry, mais elle l'ai depuis hier. Hier tu t'es couché tard et moi j'en pouvais plus je lui ai avoué et elle m'a prit dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un petit faible pour Draco et que cela l'arrangeait parce qu'elle avait peur que je l'aime et que ... elle doit me mettre un râteau.

Harry prit Ron dans ses bras puis ils se séparèrent. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur homosexualité cela faisait un peu ... louche. Les deux garçons rirent en ayant la même pensée et attrapèrent une Hermione au vol avant de descendre jusqu'au cachot. Là-bas, le pire cauchemar du Survivant lui fit un doux sourire et l'incita à rester debout pour passer entre les tables comme le cours précédent. Les trois heures passèrent à une vitesse folle. Ron lançait des coups d'oeil vers un Blaise qui semblait rougir un peu. _(nda: j'assure que c'est possible !)_ Hermione a s'occuper de son chaudron en aidant légèrement Draco dès qu'il avait une hésitation et Harry qui ne voulait surtout pas rester à la fin du cours pour aider le maitre des potions à laver un chaudron explosé avec sa mixture, aida Neville à ne pas rater sa potion. Au final, tout était parfait.

Severus grogna en entendant la sonnerie et demanda à Harry de rester. Hermione baissa la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolé pour lui. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard plein de remerciement et Ron lui lança un « Bon courage vieux. » Avant de s'éclipser. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment courageux. Harry s'approcha de son professeur qui ferma la porte de la classe d'un coup de baguette. Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre nerveux. Severus sourit en voyant le geste de son élève. Il toucha la lèvre meurtrit et murmura :

- Ne la blesse pas, sinon va falloir que je te soigne.

Severus s'approcha de la lèvre et la lécha doucement. Comme si sa langue était le baume dont Harry avait besoin. Severus plaqua Harry contre la porte de la salle de potion et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour échanger un vrai baiser. Mais le Gryffondor résista et le repoussa. Malgré que le Survivant le repoussait souvent, cela faisait encore mal au Serpentard.

Harry baissa la tête le feu aux joues et déclara froid :

- Merci de vous inquiétez de ma lèvre, mais laissez moi maintenant. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me séquestrer ainsi, ni même de m'embrasser. Si vous continuez je devrais en faire par à d'autres personnes que mes amis.

Severus sourit et rit doucement. Ses yeux pétillants comme si Harry lui avait enfin lancer le défi qu'il attendait. Il murmura tout près de ses lèvres :

- Tu veux le dire à qui Harry ? Dumbledore, il le sait. Remus et tout les enseignants eux aussi. A qui veux tu le dire ?

Harry ferma les yeux ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu. Il chercha à toute allure une réponse et en trouva une. Une bonne en plus. Quel chance que les Gryffondors arrivaient plus à réfléchir en action.

- Le ministre fera pression pour vous licenciez.

Severus embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Harry, tout doucement. Le brun avait l'impression qu'ils les effleuraient seulement, ce qui le frustra affreusement. Il passa une main hésitante derrière la nuque de son professeur et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue de Severus toucher la sienne et un frisson le parcourut alors que pour une fois il prenait par au baiser. Il caressa l'intruse dans sa bouche et gémit quand son professeur le serra plus fort, mettant sa cuisse contre le bassin du Gryffondor. Harry commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il se maudit. Il poussa le Serpentard, baguette en main et lança _Alohomora_ sur la porte avant de s'enfuir en laissant un Severus le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione regarda Harry entrer en cours de Métamorphose légèrement débraillé. Il marmonna des excuses et dit au professeur McGonnagal qu'il était avec le professeur Snape. Minerva serra les poings et lui demanda si il allait bien. La haine envahissant ses yeux. Puis elle lui hurla d'aller voir Dumbledore immédiatement pour ce raviser en disant que ce n'est qu'un fou. Puis elle hésita une dernière fois en disant que c'est Severus le fautif et elle lui demandait une dernière fois d'aller voir le directeur.

Harry ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs et arrivé à la gargouille croisa les doigts pour que le mot de passe n'est pas changé.

- Sorbet au citron.

Rien.

Harry jura dans toutes les langues. Il fusilla la gargouille et croisa les bras. Il nomma tout les bonbons moldus qui lui venait en tête. Puis perdant patience il dit narquoisement : « Sésame, ouvres toi. » Le mot de passe était bon. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son Directeur était un peu étrange parfois. Harry entra dans le bureau et la seule chose qu'il su dire c'est le mot de passe. Pourquoi il avait foutu un mot de passe aussi chaud à trouver ! Ok, les mots de passe sont fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer. Dumbledore l'invita à s'assoir et lui tendit un bonbon au citro que le Gryffondor prit énervé.

- Harry, je sais que tu es énervé à cause de l'incompréhension de ce qui se passe à tes côtés. Severus qui t'embrasses et je ne peux dire plus. Moi qui es au courant de tout et qui ne fait rien. Remus à l'infirmerie et qui s'est enfin calmé, vaux mieux pas que tu y ailles. Minerva au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu n'as malheureusement pas à savoir ce qui se passe. Tu es un bon garçon Harry. Tu sauras te faire à toute situation. Je le sais.

Harry s'était calmé malgré que le Directeur disait honnêtement qu'il ne pouvait rien comprendre à sa situation. Mais en même temps cela le rassurait de parler au vieille homme. Il savait toujours tout. Il pourrait l'aider, justement parce que c'est un bon garçon et qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Professeur, pourquoi le professeur Snape se conduit si étrangement avec moi ? Il m'a encore embrassé aujourd'hui et ... Je ... hum, enfin ... voilà quoi.

Harry avait prit une belle teinte rouge écarlate et Albus savait pertinemment les agissements du professeurs envers l'élèves. _(nda : moi je dis comme les autres, ça doit être ses lunettes !) _Il savait que le professeur avait coincé Harry après le cours et que le jeune homme s'était vite échappé.

- Je suis au courant. Et je ne peux te dire pourquoi Severus réagit comme cela. Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était sa façon de faire ? Qu'il ressens cela comme ça ? Et puis, ce qu'il ressens n'importe pas réellement, tu dois d'abord t'interroger toi. Que ressens tu Harry ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis se ravisa. Il regarda au tour de lui comme pour chercher une aide puis baissa la tête. Finalement il avoua :

- Je suis bien dans ses bras. Je ... mais j'ai peur. Vous ... Vous savez il est professeur je suis élève. Il est pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi mais quand même. Il était à l'école avec mes parents !

Albus rit et posa une main affectueuse sur son élève et s'assit en face de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux attentivement et lui dit :

- Les différences d'âges entre sorciers ne sont pas très grave. Vois tu, les années s'estompe parce que nous vivons bien plus longtemps que les moldus. Regarde moi, je suis une preuve vivante. Et puis ne disons pas que l'amour et le premier des critères ? Si tu aimes Severus Harry qu'importe qu'il soit professeur et toi élève. Qu'importe qu'il a la trentaine et toi dix-sept ans. Tu es majeur maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te pousser quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, il faut seulement que tu ferme les yeux, que tu fasses le vide et que tu te rende compte si tu l'aimes ou pas.

- Je n'aimes pas ses gestes envers moi, lui indiqua Harry un sourire aux lèvres. Sinon il ne m'a pas mentit.

- De quoi parles tu Harry ?

- Que vous essayez de nous mettre ensembles. C'est gentil, mais je déteste qu'on essaye de m'avoir comme si j'étais un objet que l'on mettait au enchères. Il n'a aucun tact. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on essaye de chauffer puis qu'après on aime. Chez moi c'est l'inverse et encore.

Dumbledore essayait de se retenir de rire et Harry lui indiqua qu'il pouvait. Le Directeur rit pendant cinq minutes puis les larmes aux yeux lui indiqua :

- On va essayer d'arranger cela. Pendant ce temps, essayez de mettre Miss Granger avec Monsieur Draco et Monsieur Zabini avec Monsieur Weasley. Malheureusement je ne peux m'occuper de tout le monde en même temps. Je vous laisse Zabini et Weasley pendant que je m'occupe de vous, j'essayerais de faire avancer Miss Granger.

Harry eu un sourire en se rendant compte que le Directeur savait vraiment tout. _(nda : C'est lunettes !!!)_ Harry sortit du bureau et croisa Severus et il lui dit que Albus voulait le voir au plus vite. Severus cacha un livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et monta dans le bureau.

Severus regarda le Directeur et lui mit un carnet avec une épaisse couverture rouge et or. Albus regarda le titre :

_**« Comment faire tomber Harry Potter dans vos bras **_

_**de Hermione Granger**_

_**&**_

_**Ronald Weasley »**_

Le Directeur lança un sourire au directeur de maison des Serpentards.

- Je vois que Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger m'ont pris de court. Je n'étais pas assez attentif, je parlais avec Harry. Je déteste raté des choses ! Bon, vous avez commencé votre lecture ?

- En réalité non. Je voulais vous demander si c'était une bonne idée.

Le directeur lui fit voir la porte avec le sourire. Severus comprit le message et retourna dans ses cachots. Il marmonna que c'était pas juste que ses propres élèves s'occupent de lui et commença sa lecture.

_« Comment faire comprendre à Harry qu'on l'aime et que l'on essaye pas de l'attirer dans son lit. [ j'y crois pas que j'écris ça ]_

_Premier point ne jamais l'appeler avec un déterminant possessif. Mon Harry est donc évidemment quelque chose à éviter. Comme : Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es le Harry de ... A éviter aussi si vous ne voulez pas voir de baffe. Et une rupture douloureuse. [et Harry fait mal parfois.] »_

Severus regarda l'écrit de Monsieur Weasley et grimaça. Ok, il avait foiré pour sur ce coup là. Il grogna et vit que Hermione reprenait les raines.

_« Pour qu'il comprenne qu'on l'aime (à part lui dire directement) ce qui le fait craqué ses les regards, et dès qu'il croise le votre vous le détournait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres comme si il vous avez donné le plus beau cadeau au monde. Il n'aime pas les sous-entendus. Il préfère ouvertement qu'on lui dise, mais les sous-entendu, jamais ! »_

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ron reprenait le carnet pour écrire.

_« Comment ne jamais ce comporter avec Harry._

_Surtout ne jamais (mais alors jamais je préviens !) le chauffer alors qu'il n'est pas sûr que vous l'aimez. Harry est très sensible, il aime les attention particulière, mais n'aime pas être pris comme un privilégié. Par exemple : qu'il ne fasse pas les cours de potions alors que tout le monde le fait. [ Je dis ça mais je dis rien en même temps ] »_

Severus grogna de nouveau. Ok il s'était souvent foiré mais pas obligé de lui lancer ça comme ça à la gueule. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir sur les nouveaux écrit de la Gryffondor.

_« Quelques attentions sympathique pour Harry Potter._

_Une lettre. Il adore les lettres. Dire le contraire c'est comme si ... faut pas dire le contraire ! Quand je dis lettre, ce n'est pas les bonnes vieilles lettres d'amour avec les mots débiles et les phrases qui vont avec. Exemple : " Ta mère est une voleuse (éviter les allusions avec sa mère et surtout son PÈRE) elle a volé les étoiles pour les mettre dans tes yeux." Même si je doute que certaine personne oserait, c'est une bonne chose à éviter. Une bonne correspondance est donc un bon plan. [ Pas un échange froid ! Seulement un échange assez intime sans des phrases niaises, je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire ! ] »_

Severus sourit et ferma le livre en prenant un bout de parchemin. Il se mit à écrire et regarda l'heure. Parfait ! Il allait être midi l'heure des lettres. Un corbeau reçu le bout de parchemin et attendit avec impatience l'heure de manger.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ron lançait des regards à leur amours respectifs puis à leur maitre des potions pour voir si il allait faire quelque chose. Un corbeau vola alors vers la table des Gryffondors sous les sourires des deux meilleurs d'Harry. Celui-ci détacha le rouleau et lu :

_« Bonjour Harry,_

_J'ai tout raté avec toi. Je m'excuse je ne sais comment réagir avec toi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher que tes lèvres sont tentantes. _

_Je comprends si tu ne réponds pas à la missive, je ne pourrais t'en vouloir._

_Question à part : Miss Granger ne se serait pas entiché de mon cher filleul ? (Draco pour si tu ne le sais pas.)_

_Et Monsieur Weasley de Blaise Zabini ? Ils faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas très discret ces quatre là._

_Bien le bonsoir Harry._

_S.S »_

Harry lança un regard suspicieux à ses deux amis qui lui sourirent en lui demandant qui était l'expéditeur. Harry leur fit signe qu'il dirait tout plus tard. Il sortit un parchemin qui était dans sa poche et répondit tout de suite :

_« Bonjour Severus,_

_Je te pardonne mais me fais plus ce coup là. Mes lèvres tentantes ? C'est une bonne chose ça non ? (sauf si ça veut dire que je vais me faire sauter dessus par tout mes profs.)_

_Pour répondre à vos questions à part : Hermione et Ron sont bien ... fou des deux autres. Je ne savais pas que Malfoy était ton filleul, mais va savoir pourquoi, ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment._

_Bien le bonsoir en retour._

_H.P »_

Hedwige vit son maitre écrire, elle s'approcha de lui essayant de grignoter dans son assiette, et dès que la lettre fut dans son bec elle s'envola jusqu'à la table des professeurs sous le regards heureux du directeur.

Severus s'empara de la lettre et la parcourut un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et détourna les yeux un sourire bien heureux sur les lèvres.

Harry à sa table rougit en sentant une nouvelle fois le regard de son professeur sur lui alors qu'il ... l'avait regardé comme si il était la septième merveille du monde. C'était étrange mais plaisant.

Ron fit un clin d'œil au professeur des potions qui fit un plus large sourire, pour redevenir impassible devant les regards stupéfaits de voir un sourire sur les lèvres du plus horribles des professeurs.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Severus fonça dans ses appartements il avait encore une bonne demi-heure avant la suite de ses cours. Il lut encore un peu du livre des deux amis du Survivant. Il fronça les sourcils en refermant le bouquin. Ce qu'il avait appris été des plus intéressant. Puis il se concentra sur un autre problème. Miss Granger avec son filleul. Il imagina le couple et sourit doucement. Non, finalement c'était bon. Il fit la même chose avec Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley et baissa la tête. Seul lui faisait un mauvais couple avec Harry. Il était condamné à être seul, par pitié qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Mais jour après jour il se rendait compte que plus aucune comédie était mis en jeu. De plus en plus, il était amoureux du brun.

_« Harry,_

_J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas. D'après ton emplois du temps, tu es avec Binns. Bonne chance à toi._

_On va devoir mettre un plan solide à exécution pour mettre nos quatre idiots en couple. On pourra peut-être mieux se connaitre comme ça._

_J'espère que tu répondras avant de dormir, sinon bonne nuit, dors bien, sans cauchemar ! (sinon devoir supplémentaire. Niark Niark)._

_A demain._

_S.S »_

Severus relit sa lettre, puis celle que lui avait envoyé Harry, puis de nouveau la sienne. Il regarda le livre rouge et or.

_« Harry apprécie énormément être en confidence, faire des complots avec lui. [et après on s'étonne quand on sait qu'il devait aller à Serpentard.] »_

Ronald avait un de ses humours. Severus secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis le remercia brièvement. Il ne le ferais (surement) jamais en face, mais il pouvait toujours le penser fortement. Hermione avait continué.

_« C'est peut-être idiot, mais il aime énormément qu'on lui souhaite une bonne nuit, de bien dormir. Mon hypothèse serait qu'il n'a pas eu réellement d'enfance affectueuse donc aucun : Bonne nuit, fais de beau rêve, à demain. »_

Severus était heureux, il avait tout suivit à la lettre.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Vous commenciez à l'attendre celle-là. :D_

_A vrai dire elles sont long à écrire. (là j'ai mis ... à peut près deux heures mais on m'a beaucoup interrompus. Sans arrêt ça devrais faire un truc comme une heure et demi.) [ Faut bien que je trouve des idées, que j'écris. Ok, je suis peut-être pas rapide rapide.]_

_En plus elle est courte. Bouh bouh Bouh. :'(  
_

_Reviews ?_

_Au plaisir de faire plaisir. (et pressé de refaire plaisir avec encore une suite.)_

_Aparté._


	3. Dans une heure

_Je sais que je mets BEAUCOUP de temps à mettre une suite. Pour ma défense je terminais de poster mon autre fanfiction à ce jour fini. J'aurais plus de temps pour m'occuper de celle-là. [ fais la fête ! ] J'espère que cette suite sera assez cool et que vous allez l'apprécier avec un grand sourire (jusqu'au oreille !). Je vous fais un gros bisous à tout le monde. Bonne lecture mes chers. :P_

* * *

**Le Gage de Dumby.**

**Chapitre 3 : _« __Dans une heure il sera peut-être déjà fou. »_**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Ron la mine joyeuse. Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin et Harry le lu. Encore Snape. Avec un sourire un peu forcé il prit une feuille et répondit. Il soupira à quelque endroit et Hedwige s'envola à tire d'aile vers les cachots sous les yeux ennuyés du rouquin qui avait subitement perdu sa bonne humeur.

La chouette vola dans les couloirs et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs glacés des cachots. Elle tappa de son bec sur la porte en bois et attendit que le maitre des potions lui ouvre. Celui-ci s'effaça de l'embrasure de la porte l'invitant à manger un peu avant de repartir avec une réponse. Snape avait lu le livre rouge et or en entier et le suivait avec attention. Il fronça pourtant les sourcils en lisant la réponse du Gryffondor.

_« Professeur,_

_Cela m'ennuie de vous répondre ainsi, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'aimerais que vous arrêtez de me demander ce genre de chose. _

_Pour le problème Zabini/Ron on a cas laisser tomber. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué et je dois réviser pour mes ASPICS._

_Au revoir,_

_H.P »_

Severus froissa le papier et prit le livre rouge et or entre ses mains. Il survola plusieurs passages du livre jusqu'à la dernière page. Il tourna la page et vit avec surprise de nouvelles lignes apparaitre sur la page vierge dansant et s'ancrent à mesure que Severus les lisaient.

_« Harry sa mauvaise humeur au court du mois de novembre._

_Nous avons récemment découvert moi et Hermione qu'Harry était à bout en ce moment. Le stress. Il déteste être impuissant et il ne peut rien faire contre cela. Aujourd'hui, vingt et un novembre nous avons vu Harry plus épuisé que d'habitude. A ces moments-là, il est temps d'arrêter la bonne correspondance qui à durée un bon mois. Il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes et aller voir la personne que l'on porte dans son coeur, par conséquent Harry, et l'aider.»_

Severus se frotta le visage de ses mains un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive. Pendant un mois il parlait de tout et de rien. Puis ils ont commencé à ce connaitre en ce posant des questions. Severus et Harry avaient commencés à plaisanter en demandant qu'elle avait été leur rêve respectifs. Et puis ce matin, Severus avait demandé à Harry qu'elle était celui de cette nuit et le jeune homme semblait s'emporter. Peut-être que la plaisanterie avait assez durée. Et puis le jeune Gryffondor avait autre chose à faire.

Severus reposa ses yeux sur les lignes qui apparaissaient. Le livre était donc magique, un livre qui se remplissait au fil des idées des auteurs.

Hermione Granger reprenait les idées de son ami et continua à faire courir les lignes sur le livre.

_« Harry est très sensible. Pour l'aider la meilleure solution serait de le coller. Je sais que ça ne parrait pas vraiment une bonne solution, mais en même temps cela le rassurerait. Je pense que la meilleure chose soit que tout ses points de repères reviennent à leur place. Que ses professeurs qui le haïssaient le haïe toujours. Un petit temps, juste le temps qu'il se calme. Puis tout reviendrait dans l'ordre. _

_Pendant une heure de retenu, il est tout à fait possible d'avoir une conversation non sur les potions, par exemple, mais sur ce qui ce passe. Lui dire que tout le monde est là pour lui et qu'il ne faut plus qu'il s'inquiète. Parce que même si ses amis lui disent, le savoir par un adulte le rassurerait et il en a besoin. Il en a besoin à ce jour.»_

Severus s'habilla en vitesse prit un croissant qui était sur le plateau qu'un elfe de maison avait déposé. Il s'arrangea en passant par le masque impénétrable et vint à la rencontre de ses bons élèves. Bon ? Il avait court avec les Septièmes années, Gryffondor et Serpentard. De quoi mettre les plans de Weasley et Granger tout de suite.

Severus fit rentré ses élèves sans un regard pour le Survivant. Il tapota le tableau de sa baguette et passa autour des tables comme à son ancienne habitude. Il hurla sur Neville Longdubat et Harry Potter qui eut un sourire satisfait. Assez étrange, surtout quand son professeur lui cria qu'il aurait une retenu à vingt heures.

Harry se sentait très bien pour la suite de la journée. Et c'est léger comme une plume qu'il entra dans sa salle de potion le soir venu. Il vit Severus mettre de belles bulles à de pauvres copies. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence au professeur et attendit sa sentence. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne vint pas. Severus lui demanda de s'assoir et s'installa près de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et inspira bruyamment. Il baissa un peu les yeux puis lui demanda :

- C'est ce que tu voulais n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais que tout redevienne comme avant ? Mais sais tu que cela n'empêchera pas le temps d'avancer ? Les aiguilles tournent sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tu peux casser l'horloge pour rester dans ton leurre mais autour de toi le temps ne se sera pas figé. Harry tu te sentiras tromper, dans l'injustice jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se finisse. Alors qu'importe n'est ce pas ? Plus tôt elle se finira, mieux tu seras. Avance avec le temps, apprivoise le au lieu de t'en faire un ennemi. Tout les ennemis du monde peuvent être amis si tu sais comment les prendre. Alors ne recule plus. Avance jusqu'à ce que tu ne peux plus, brûle tes ailes pour ne pas damnés les autres ta vie sera des plus belle.

Harry baissa les yeux vaincu, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à court de mot. Son professeur avait dit justement ce qu'il avait voulus entendre. Il lui lança un petit sourire et demanda d'un voix un peu trop aigu :

- Et pour commencer je devrais commencer avec quoi ? Pour avancer.

Severus se retint de dire « Commence par m'embrasser doucement et on verra ce qui pourrait ce passer après. », il serra le jeune homme contre lui et lui toucha le torse là où devait être son coeur. Il le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

- Au lieu de réfléchir, pense par ton coeur. Écoute le il saura de guider.

Harry rougit et eut droit à un beau sourire de son Maitre des Potions. Le Gryffondor murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son enseignant. Il toucha le torse de l'homme au même endroit que lui précédemment. Il susurra sur ses lèvres :

- J'aime l'écouter. Merci Sev.

Et le Gryffondor se serra plus encore à lui enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du professeur. Il sentit son odeur et se laissa à ses larmes. Il tomba doucement dans les bras de l'homme. Severus le laissa aller au sol l'accompagnant dans la descente. Il le serra plus fort encore en entendant les sanglots du jeune homme. Harry murmura :

- Je ne veux pas laisser tout le monde. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense que je peux le vaincre. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit triste si je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas que l'on meurt pour moi. Je ne veux plus vivre Sev. Je ne veux plus ... aide moi.

Il serra son maitre des potions si fort que ses bras lui firent mal. Il le lâcha et se retourna pour sentir le torse de l'homme contre son dos. Severus noua ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor qui pleurait. Il lui murmura de belles paroles affectueuses. Le Gryffondor le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Chante moi une berceuse Sev.

Il l'embrassa et ferma les yeux essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Severus posa une main douce sur son front et chanta une chanson que sa mère lui avait si souvent récité quand il était encore enfant. Il l'a re-mixa à sa façon, mais dans le fond, c'était toujours pas même :

_- Dors, dors mon Gryffondor,_

_Laisse les rêves prendre vie sous tes paupières._

_Dors, Dors mon Gryffondor,_

_Et laisse tes pensées s'envoler dans les airs._

_Dors, Dors mon Gryffondor,_

_Comme jamais avant tu as espérés._

_Dors, Dors mon Gryffondor,_

_Car à jamais un ange veillera sur toi, je te le promet._

_Dors, Dors mon Gryffondor,_

_Et demain quand tu te réveillera,_

_Moi je serais là._

Harry s'endormit doucement sous les caresses des doigts de son professeur sur son visage. Severus porta le Gryffondor jusqu'à ses appartements. Il laissa l'élève dormir dans son lit et rejoins Hermione et Ronald qui avaient fini de manger. Il leur signala où se trouvait leur ami et retourna au près de son Gryffondor. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, le jeune homme dormait paisiblement mêlé au draps. Severus eu un sourire amusé et s'endormit près de son élève.

A minuit Harry se réveilla en s'étirant filant un bon coup de poing à son maitre des potions endormit. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour se réveiller de pas très bonne humeur. En voyant Harry s'excuser de son geste accidentel, il prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras et se rendormit emmenant un Harry en pleine forme de nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait tôt. Malgré que Novembre avait bien commencé, la journée avait débuté bien tôt avec un ciel dégagé et un beau soleil luisant avec ses rayons s'infiltrant à travers les rideaux mal tirés des appartements du professeur Snape. Les rayons amusés de pouvoir embêter l'étrange couple d'endormis, s'insinuèrent jusqu'aux yeux des deux hommes. Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux sous la lumière intense. Il se leva dégageant le bras de son professeur serré contre son torse et se leva. Il tira convenablement les rideaux et regarda l'heure. Six heure et demi. Il fronça les sourcils et réveilla doucement le maitre des potions. Quand chose fut faite il demanda mal à l'aise si il pouvait aller se laver et l'homme somnolent opina avant de se rendormir de nouveau.

Harry passa sous la douche puis se sécha. Il croisa alors un livre rouge et or. Il l'ouvrit reconnaissant l'écriture de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il lit au hasard un passage. Celui-ci le glaça jusqu'au sang. Il lâcha l'ouvrage dans un cri étouffé et rejoignit son maitre des potions. Face à lui, son poing se serra et il frappa avec toute la force de son désespoir. L'homme se réveilla en sursaut et emprisonna les poignets du jeune homme entre ses mains. Le Gryffondor hurlait rouge de colère :

- Tu t'es servis de moi ! T'es qu'un pauvre connard ! Un gage ! C'était qu'un PUTAIN de gage !

Harry se dégagea, prit ses affaires et s'en alla s'en dire un mot de plus. Il y avait cru que l'homme l'aimait. Il avait cru que son professeur ne se foutait plus de lui. Il toucha sa gorge se sentant empoisonné. Il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Au souvenir des mots d'Hermione à la fin du livre il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il courut jusqu'au dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant bruyamment. Ron se leva et toucha l'épaule de son ami. Une voix tremblante l'arrêta :

- Vous saviez que ce n'était qu'un gage. Alors toi et Hermione dégagez, hors de ma vue, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, ni vous entendre.

Ron recula comme électrocuter et partit réveiller Hermione.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un rouquin inquiet et en colère contre lui-même. Il demanda à la jeune fille de le suivre et ils allèrent dans la Salle sur Demande pour être tranquille. La Salle était rouge et or, un grand canapé orange était en plein milieu. Une table passe à côté avec deux cocktail non alcoolisé. Ron prit le siens, des gâteau apparurent et il en prit un avant de dire à Hermione ce qui se passait.

- Harry a découvert le Gage de Dumby et il nous en veut grave. Tu sais quand on a fait pression sur Snape et qu'il nous a dit que Dumbledore savait tout, on aurait du directement aller voir Harry. Mais nous comme de vrai idiots on est allé voir Dumby et on l'a supplier et il nous a donné le livre en nous expliquant que pour aider la relation Severus/Harry il fallait qu'on donne ce PUTAIN de livre à Snape. On aurait dût s'arrêter là Hermione.

La jeune fille réfléchissait. Le Directeur leur avait donné le livre rouge et or leur précisant qu'un gage était en relation avec tout ça. Ils avaient donné le livre au professeur Snape puis ... il avait tout suivit à la lettre de leur pensée écrite. Et c'est là que les deux Gryffondors sont allés voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si ce n'était pas lui qui avait donner comme gage à Snape de séduire Harry. Tout semblait aller trop vite et il leur avait confirmer leur dire en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Mais Harry savait tout maintenant. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle avait seulement irrésistiblement mal au crâne.

- Il nous en voudra pas bien longtemps je pense, ajouta Ron anxieux, mais on l'a trahis. On a aidé Snape à le draguer et on lui a pas dit que tout ceci était un gage et ...

- Mais tu sais tout autant que moi que Snape aime Harry. Tu le sais Ron. Il est fou de lui depuis qu'il l'a jeté dix fois dans la même journée. Je le soupçonne d'avoir été amoureux de lui avant mais de ne pas s'être rendu compte, mais il l'aime. Ne dis pas le contraire, car le contraire ne peut plus être imaginé.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille avait raison. Comme toujours, pensa t-il. Il ferma les yeux et une idée traversa son crâne.

- On doit aidé Snape à faire voir à Harry qu'il l'aime que ce n'est pas le gage qui l'oblige à être avec lui. Et puis, son gage est fini puisqu'Harry pleure pour lui, c'est qu'il l'a assez séduit pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui.

Hermione leva la tête vivement les yeux écarquillés. Elle sauta sur Ron et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle sourit et commença à danser. Elle lui dit heureuse :

- Tu as trouver Ron ! Le gage est fini ! C'est FINI ! Tu comprends ?

- Honnêtement, demanda Ron, heu ... non je ne comprends pas.

- Laisse tomber ! Cela va fonctionner, tu mérites que je t'épouse ! Hum ... que Blaise t'épouse. Tu préfères ?

Ron rougit violemment et elle le prit par la main et ils coururent jusqu'au appartement de Snape. Le maitre des potions ouvrait justement la porte. Hermione lâcha la main de son ami et fonça sur le professeur tombant dans ses bras sur le sol. Elle était sur ses hanches, elle rougit un peu puis dit heureuse :

- Le gage est fini, vous allez pouvoir vous réconciliez vous et Harry ! Il suffit seulement que vous faites une action qui le touche suffisamment. Il vous aime, il pourrait tout faire pour vous et ...

- Ne dites pas n'importe quo ...

Les paroles du professeur s'envolèrent quand Harry arriva derrière Hermione et lança narquois :

- On saute tout ce qui bouge ? Après tout cela ne m'étonne pas, pour un gage on ferait tout.

Harry partit en courant dans la direction opposé, Ron courut à sa suite laissant Hermione rougit pivoine sur son professeur de potion. Elle se leva et demanda à Severus :

- Professeur vous avez eu la carte de Dumbledore ?

- Oui, rugit le professeur énervé contre lui-même.

Il tendit la carte à la jeune fille. C'était un papier d'or et d'argent, les lettres y flambaient rouge/orangé, elle disait :

_« Severus,_

_Félicitation, ton part du marché et effectué, maintenant tu vas devoir réparer les effets indésirables. Mais tu connais la loi en amour, on ne joue pas avec elle._

_Tu vas y arriver, tu es parvenu jusqu'ici, alors tu peux le récupérer._

_Prends soins de ton entourage il saura t'aider comme la première fois._

_Ne perds jamais espoir,_

_C'est dans les pires moments que l'amour se laisse aller, alors ne perds jamais ton espoir._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Hermione toucha le passage parlant de la première fois. Elle leva un regard interrogatif sur son professeur qui lui tendit le livre rouge et or. Son entourage, ses élèves, Dumbledore. Il baissa la tête et elle lui tendit sa carte. Elle posa un main réconfortante sur son bras et le poussa en dehors de ses appartements. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Severus traversa couloirs et escaliers. Il trouva enfin Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens onyx triste dans les yeux émeraudes où la haine s'y noyait. Harry se releva bomba le torse et passa à côté de lui sans un mot. Ils se frôlèrent et Severus le retint par le bras. Il tendit la carte or et argent et vit les yeux émeraudes la parcourir. Il fit un sourire sarcastique et lança :

- Je te félicite. Tu veux quoi d'autre ?

- Toi. Je n'ai pas fais tout cela parce que j'en étais obligé. Au tout début, j'avoue mais à la fin non. Je t'ai ...

- Va te faire foutre.

Harry se dégagea et partit dans son dortoir pour laisser une nouvelle série de larmes couler sur ses draps. Neville l'observa et se leva et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Ne savant plus comment réagir, Harry se laissa bercer et lui raconta absolument tout. Au fil de ses mots il se rendait compte qu'il aimait vraiment ce professeur de potion qui l'avait endormis en lui chantant une chanson. Il s'endormit épuisé dans les bras de Neville quelque peu perdu. Il coucha le Survivant et alla manger. Il devait penser. Il irait voir Hermione et Ron pour plus d'explications.

Les rumeurs firent le tour de Poudlard en deux jours. Tout le monde était au courant du gage de Severus. Certains le félicitaient, les Serpentards en particulier. Certains ne lui parlaient même plus, quelque Minerva McGonagall et certains Poufsouffle. Les Gryffondors l'ignoraient ou l'insultaient copieusement. Les Serdaigles ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de quiconque faisaient comme si ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

Le troisième jour, Dumbledore se leva en voyant Harry rentré pour prendre son repas et se lança un _Sonorus_. Il fixait le jeune Gryffondor mais il parlait à tout le monde :

- Chers élèves n'écoutaient pas les rumeurs comme des vérités. Je vous prie donc de m'écouter. Avec toute l'équipe enseignante nous avons joué un gage à une partie de carte. Le grand perdant aurait un gage, Severus fut malheureusement le perdant. Après mûr réflexion j'ai décidé que son gage serait de ...

- Je ne veux pas que l'on parle de mon histoire Directeur ! hurla Severus en se levant.

Severus se leva et Harry lança ironiquement :

- C'est vrai qu'il est très pudique notre p'tit Sevy.

Severus s'arrêta et se retourna vers le Gryffondor au sourire mauvais. Snape leva un sourcil et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. _(nda : et il lui saute dessus ! Niark Niark)_ Il lui murmura :

- Harry ça ne te vas pas. Bonne chance mon Gryffondor.

Personne n'avait entendu à part le Gryffondor en question qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Comment ça bonne chance ? Il grimaça alors que Severus se tenait le bras. Le bras ? Harry ouvrit la bouche et courut après le mangemort. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été appelé par son "Maitre". Harry paniqua et se lança à sa poursuite. Severus sortit avant lui de Poudlard et transplana avant que le Gryffondor ait pu faire quelque chose.

Severus leva les yeux vers son manoir. Il soupira et entra dans la battisse. Il restait froid, le visage impassible. Il verrait son maitre. Voldemort se tint devant lui et l'accueillit d'un _Endoloris _qui envoya Severus contre le marbre du sol. Tom le fixa de ses yeux rouges et demanda :

- Les rumeurs sont-ils vrai ?

Severus se tortilla de douleurs sous les _Endoloris_ de son maitre alors qu'il essayait de rentré dans son esprit. Snape le regarda de ses yeux onyx et dit froid :

- Mon maitre les rumeurs ne sont jamais réalités. On a bien cru pendant dix ans que vous étiez mort, vous ! Les ... rumeurs ... il y en a tellement et tellement de balivernes.

Tom stoppa de le torturer et fit signe à Peter Pettigrow de venir. Le rat vint à lui une fiole à la main. Severus la reconnu tout de suite : _Véritaserum_. Il frémit et Peter le força à boire le breuvage. Tom lui demanda un sourire cruel aux lèvres :

- Les rumeurs disant que tu es avec Harry Potter sont elles vrai ?

- Non, rugit Severus ne pouvant combattre avec le sérum de vérité.

- D'où vienne ses rumeurs alors ? demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je l'ai séduit, il ai amoureux de moi. Je le suis aussi. Mais il sait que je l'ai séduit pour un stupide gage alors il dit me haïr. Mais ses yeux ne peuvent trahir. Il m'a courut après en comprenant où j'allais. Il m'aime toujours.

Tom sourit heureux et lança un série d'_Endoloris_ à son si fidèle Mangemort. Il avait un plan. Harry Potter amoureux de Severus Snape ? Il ferait tout pour lui ? Bien. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Il fit signe à Peter pour qu'il puisse trouver des messagers et qu'il délivre ce message :

_« Harry Potter,_

_J'ai Severus Snape sous Endoloris, d'après toi, combien de temps un humain peut tenir sous ce sort sans devenir fou ? Si tu as un doute demande à ton ami Neville Longdubat. _

_Viens le sauver si tu en as le cran,_

_Viens le sauver si tu l'aimes toujours._

_Sinon à quoi bon pas vrai ? Laisse le mourir, si il n'est pas important, après tout, tout les mangemorts sont condamnés. Alors lui ou un autre._

_Je t'attends Harry Potter._

_Dans une heure il sera peut-être déjà fou. »_

Tom regarda son fidel étendu au sol. Harry allait bientôt arriver, il pourrait enfin le tuer.

* * *

_J'avoue que ça fini mal toute cette petite histoire, mais le chapitre suivant sera ... ok, il ne saura pas plus joyeux mais ... si la fin du chapitre suivant, surement. Mais c'est une Happy End. :D_

_Donc je vous rassure mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. _

_Reviews pour moi ? [ yeux de chien battu (S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !) ]_

_Bisous,_

_Aparté.  
_


End file.
